vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Smiling Together
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji Smiling together Will be together Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou Smiling together Ichibyou goto ni sekai no dokoka de Hito ga shini yuki hito ga umare yuku Ichirin-bana ga kareru yori mo hayaku Hito wa kawaite hito wo motometeru Katachi aru mono hodo ni kantan ni moroku kowareteku kara Oh... How to love? Mada wakaranai... Nara konna no wa dou? Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo Smiling together Will be together Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou Smiling together Will be together Donna arasoi datte kotoba ja naku kokoro de kanjitara Smiling together Miyou ni yoccha kireigoto kai? Nara muri ni nattoku shinakute ii ze kenkai no sai Nobody needs to be the same, ori tobidase Let's open our gate (no time to HATE!!) Miwatasu sekai ni sakasu ze tairin ANTI mo hikkurumete wakasu seidai ni I've never seen a SMILING face which ain't beautiful Koko de baka yatterya hi mo kurerusa Ichibanboshi ni inotteru dake ja Hito wa susumezu hito wa modorenai no Sora kara nagametara, kokkyou nado nai hitotsu no wakusei dakara Oh... Stop the war now Dou surya ii no... Nara konna no wa dou? Ima sugu dare ni datte dekiru yo Smiling together Will be together Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru Sasayaka na ima wo Smiling together Will be together Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo Isshoni utaou Smiling together Chotto machinsai Toke ochita koori wa bunmei no daishou It's what's inside Kiba mukidashita tenpenchii Respectable MOTTAINAI ECO to EGO no kamihitoe, Propaganda Kizuku no wa hoka demonai jibun de mikiwamenakya Mimi wo sumase nakutemo Minna kizuiteru desho Misekake heiwa no naka Atsui itai yo no koe Kuni mo iro mo chi mo koe Hitotsu ni naru to shitara Kitto sore wa kono basho Nico Nico Douga Smiling together Will be together Smiling together Will be together Smiling together Will be together Konna gojisei dakarakoso waratte mirai e to arukou Smiling together Will be together Donna arasoi datte kotoba janaku kokoro de kanjitara Smiling together Smiling patto mi hitorigoto ga nagareteru you de BEAT ni kodou ga awasaru, aisatsu What's up! Genki ga nai nara isshoni miyou ka Saa, rainen no saki bokura ga owasetakunai warai This is sunrise hoka ni konna basho nai desho? Smiling together Will be together Minna waraeba kado ni fuku kitaru Sasayaka na ima wo Smiling together Will be together Sonna kanashii kao wa niawanai yo Isshoni utaou Smiling together Will be together Letra en Español Smiling Together, Will be Together Luka Continuemos sonriendo, llendo hacía el futuro Rin Es tan corto el tiempo aquí Rin Smiling Together Rin A cada segundo en algun lugar del mundo Miku Las personas mueren y las personas nacen Miku Mas rapido que el marchitar de una sola flor Len Las personan buscan relacionarse con los demas Len Lo que es visible es mucho más frágil y mucho más fácil de romper Meiko Oh....How to love? Gakupo Aun no logro saber Light Entonces, ¿Qué hay de esto? Kaito Cualquiera puede hacerlo en este momento Light, Kaito Smiling together Miku Will be together Len Continuemos sonriendo, llendo hacía el futuro Miki Es tan corto el tiempo aquíMiki Smiling together Miku Will be together Rin No importa que pelea pueda ser Light Una ves que sientes, no necesitas palabras Light Smiling together Light ¿Crees que solo son buenas palabras? Len Es necesario llegar a un acuerdo Len Nadie tiene ser el mismo, solo sale de aquí Len Ya, abre tu puerta Len time to hate!! Rin Pasamos por alto, el bienestar de otros Len Vamos juntos a emocionarnos Len Nunca he visto una sonrisa que no sea hermosa Len Si hay siempre fiesta, esto no acaba aquí Len El pedir un deseo a la primera estrella No hará que las personas vuelvan Luka Como vemos la tierra desde el espacio, un planeta sin fronteras Gumi Oh.. Stop the war now! Kiyoteru No sé que hacer Vivid Entonces, ¿Qué tal esto? Mizki Cualquiera puede hacerlo en este momento [ Mizki, Vivid, Kiyoteru] Smiling together Luka, Will be Together Miku Si todos sonreimos en este momento, la felicidad ya vendrá Gakupo Smiling Together Vivid, Will be together Kiyoteru Un rostro triste no te encajará Vamos ahora a cantar juntos Mizki Smiling Together Kiyoteru Sólo espera un Mi-Nu-To Gakupo El hielo derretido de la civilizacion Lily It's what's inside Gakupo Naturalmente defiendete Lily Respectable MOTTAINAI Gakupo Entre ECO y EGO, sólo hay propaganda Luka Tienes que conocer, Gakupo Tu propia verdad Luka Incluso si no es escuchar a otros Len ¿Tu ya lo haz notado? Kaito Esto es sólo paz fingida Miku Sólo hay gritos de dolor. Kiyoteru Si nos pudieramos reunir Gumi, sin importar el color o la raza. Rin Seguro que es este el lugar para ello Miki Nico Nico Douga Todos Smiling together, Will Be together.. Todos Smiling together, Will Be together.. Todos Smiling together Kiyoteru, Will Be together.. Vivid Sigamos sonriendo, llendo hacía el futuro Miki Es tan corto el tiempo aquí Miki Smiling Together Gakupo , Will be together Meiko No importa que pelea pueda ser Rin Una ves que sientes, no necesitas palabras Rin Smiling Together Rin Sonriendo siempre frente a la pantalla Kaito Pero es el mundo el cual da el ritmo "What's up, What's up!? Ok.." Kaito Si falta energía, ¿Porqué no verlo juntos? Kaito Ahora nunca deja de sonreír, para el próximo año y por siempre Kaito Es la sonrisa, no hay nada como eso Kaito Smiling Together Luka , Will be Together Yuki Si todos sonreimos en este momento, Kaito la felicidad ya vendrá Kaito Smiling Together Miki , will be Together Gumi Un rostro triste no te encajará Meiko Vamos ahora a cantar juntos Meiko Smiling Together, Will be together. Todos Categoría:みんな俺の嫁！p Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:KAITO Categoría:Hatsune Miku Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Kagamine Rin Categoría:Megurine Luka Categoría:Kmaui Gakupo Categoría:Gumi Megpoid Categoría:SF-A2 Miki Categoría:Kaai Yuki Categoría:Hiyama Kiyoteru Categoría:Lily Categoría:VY1 Mizki Categoría:Vivid Categoría:Miku Append Categoría:Kamui Gakupo Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2010